happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Smart zombie/Top Ten Best Theories/Backstories on the HTF characters.
Here is my selection of possible theories/back stories on each character 10. What is Truffles doing? ' When we see the video about Lammy winning the votes we see Truffles pop up from behind with angry face. Starting from ''A Bit of a Pickle we constantly see him in the background stalking charcaters. If he is mad at Lammy for beating him why is he stalking other characters is he planning something huge in the future? The only reason this is last on the list is because there isn't much to know about Truffles yet. 9. '''How did Handy lose his hands? People ask this one all the time. Its also unknown why he never regenerates new hands in other episodes. This would make for a good episode. Same can goes for Russell he has no feet, 1 arm and 1 eye. 8.I'm going to get this one out of the way. Flippy's Backstory ' If your a Flippy fan you might wonder why I placed this so low on the list. This is because unlike the other character theory's this is the only one we actually see happen, in Flippy's Kapow episode. Flippy is a good character and ''Operation: Tiger Bomb is a great episode but having it at 1 2 or 3 would be a little typical. 7. 'How is ''Cro-Marmot alive. How long has he been on earth? He is somehow alive in there breathing, thinking, but how. Also since he is a Caveman could it be possible that Cro-Marmot was alive during prehistoric times? And did the block of ice he is in keep him alive until modern times in the HTF world. That would make a very interesting episode. 6. How did Splendid get his powers/Is he from another planet? He is somewhat like superman and he is allergic to something with the word Krypto in it. So maybe he was sent to earth to protect it. Heck there is a online game that supports this theory where you play as baby splendid and you practice with his powers. Maybe he was sent to Earth as a baby. (just like superman) 5. Did something happen to Lumpy's head a long time ago? In one of the htf DVDs in the extras a bunch of htf characters are watching Spin Fun Knowin' Ya. When you get to Lumpy his eyesight its upside down. Is this really how lumpy sees everything if so that is pretty tragic. It also justifys some of the stupid things he's done on the show. However in other episodes like Don't Yank My Chain and I've Got You Under My Skin he sees just fine so he probably just got hit on the head really hard one time. 4. There use to be a Mother/Wife in the house What happened to Pop's wife I'm really obsessed with this particular back story and want to see an episode based on it. How was life like with her around? Was she a better parent then Pop (probably)? Is her death the reason why Pop hardly ever interacts with female characters? Who else would Pop and Cub go to a funeral for in Read 'em and Weep. I would really like to see a tragic episode showing this. Also who wants to bet it was Lumpy who killed her. 3. Fliqpy vs Splendid Its weird how Splendid is a superhero and Fliqpy is a full on monster who kills people and they have never interacted. I personally want Fliqpy to win. I like splendid and all but his kill count is to big and 2 deaths isn't enough. Sadly I think Splendid would win. Fliqpy failed to kill Lumpy in 3 episodes and died in all of them. But i'm leaving this decision to the writers. If they really made a 3-5 minute video that shows Flippy and Splendid fighting that would be the most epic episode ever and it would have the most epic fight since Fliqpy vs Flippy in Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II). 2. Why is Flaky always so terrified I think its because she is the only charater who is aware of the fact that everyone dies over and over again. So she looks afraid in other episodes because she doesnt want to die. All the proof we need to prove it is in Without a Hitch. She knows Flippy's evil side and tries to avoid it. Are the other characters just really ignorant compared to her for example in Wingin' It she tries to tell Mime that Cuddles is dead but he thinks he's asleep. If this theory is true that mean Flaky remember all of the 40 deaths she went through man what a burden. 1. Lammy and Mr.Pickelz Seriosuly what is up with that pickle. I personally believe he is alive because he killed Flaky in Royal Flush all by himself. If thats the case what do other characters see when he moves around? Why does Lammy keep carrying him around? Is Lammy crazy? Is Mr.Pickels a sentient thing that kills people. This is the only theory one the list that hurts my head when I over-think it. However I have a theory that Mr.Pickelz only kills people because he wants Lammy all to himself. Think about it he kills All of Lammy's guests at her house and he kills Petunia in A Bit of a Pickle because she was being friend-ish with her. But wait then why did he hijack Handy's car and kill Handy and Flaky? Lets rewind a bit Flaky sees Lammy with her hands around Petunias throat and believes she killed her. Mr.Pickels likely noticed this and wanted to kill Flaky before she could squeal to the police on Lammy which is why he got in Handy's car to chase her down even willing to run Handy over just to catch up with Flaky. So maybe he really likes Lammy and doesn't want her to have any friends except himself. You know there should be a future episode where Mr.Pickels pushes his limit with Lammy by killing a character so she throws him in the trash where he is taken to a dump and then tries to get to Lammy's house to kill her in her sleep because in his mind Lammy betrayed him. And thats my list tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts